tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clubs
The three main sagas of the Tokimeki Games Memorial Girl's Side gives you the option to join a Club, which can help you upload several of your parameters at the same time. On Sundays and only on Sundays you can join a club (Exception of the Judo Club of the third game, where you can join once you meet Arashi and he asks you, even if you do not join at the moment you can join at any time, as it is available together with the other Clubs) and once you leave the club or you are expelled (for missing a practice three times), you can not rejoin for the rest of the game. TMGS1 Sports Clubs 'Baseball Club' ' ' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Arts, Style and Charm Friends in the Club: Wataru Hibiya 'Basketball Club' ' ' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Kazuma Suzuka and Tamami Konno 'Tennis Club' Increase: Arts, Fitness and Social Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Mizuki Sudou 'Cheerliding Club' Increase: Arts, Fitness, Social and Charm Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Natsumi Fujii Artistics Clubs 'Art Club' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Shiki Mihara 'Brass Band Club' ' ' Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Reiichi Himuro 'Gardening Club' Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: Sakuya Morimura 'Handicraft Club' ' ' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: Ikkaku Amanohashi TMGS2 Sports Clubs 'Baseball Club' ' ' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Arts, Style and Charm Friends in the Club: Katsumi Shiba 'Lacrosse Club' Increase: Fitness, Social and Charm Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: None 'Track & Field Club' Increase: Fitness, Social and Arts Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Takafumi Wakaouji 'Cheerliding Club' Increase: Arts, Fitness, Social and Charm Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Shouta Amachi ' Artistics Clubs 'Art Club ''' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Christopher Weatherfield '''Brass Band Club Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Hisoka Mizushima 'Handicraft Club' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: None 'Student Council' Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: Itaru Hikami and Chiyomi Onoda TMGS3 Sports Clubs 'Baseball Club' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Arts, Style and Charm Friends in the Club: Taiyou Kasuga 'Tennis Club' Increase: Arts, Fitness, Social and Charm Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: None 'Volleyball Club' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: Karen Hanatsubaki 'Rhythmic Gymnastics Club' Increase: Arts, Fitness, Social and Charm Decrease: Intelligence Friends in the Club: None 'Judo Club' Increase: Fitness and Social Decrease: Style and Charm Friends in the Club: Arashi Fujiyama and Junpei Niina (You must have met with him in the First Year) Artistics Clubs 'Brass Band Club' Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Seiji Shitara 'Art Club' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness Friends in the Club: Miyo Ugajin 'Handicraft Club' ' ' Increase: Art, Social and Style Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: None 'Student Council' ' ' Increase: Intelligence, Arts and Social Decrease: Fitness and Charm Friends in the Club: Tamao Konno